Research on attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) has documented the clinical parameters of the disorder, focusing primarily on the negative outcomes for ADHD children in adolescence and adulthood, and on the use of central nervous system medication on inattention and disruptive behavior. The research indicates a downward spiral for many ADHD children, despite biological, behavioral, or cognitive treatments during childhood. Yet anecdotal data from clinical practice reveal that many children and adolescents experience well-being despite an ADHD diagnosis. These clinical, anecdotal data suggest that ADHD children and their families experience events in their day to day lives that influence their perception of well-being and that the meanings of doing well are idiosyncratic and context-laden. This 3-year project has three specific aims: I) to describe how ADHD children and their families experience ADHD phenomena in the context of their everyday lives; 2) to identify antecedent, concurrent, and consequent factors associated with doing well and not doing well for ADHD children and their families; and 3) to develop an initial conceptualization of wellness promotion for families with ADHD children. Because little is known about the phenomena under study, a qualitative grounded theory method will be used. The research design will consist of successive iteration, across families, of four elements: theoretical Sampling, intensive interviewing, inductive analysis of the data using the constant comparative method, and development of grounded theory. The iterations will be repeated as often as necessary, and at times simultaneously, until information redundancy is reached. Study informants will be recruited through advertisements at schools, community health agencies, and parent support groups. Eligibility criteria include: l) at least one child in the family, age 6 or older, must have a diagnosis of ADHD, 2) at least two members of the family, the ADHD child and one parent, must be willing to participate in two individual interviews, two family interviews, and complete a diary over an 8-week period, and 3) at least one member of the family must be able to identify one experience with ADHD that has either helped or hindered ability to do well. Data will be obtained through open-ended interviews, drawings and written diaries. It is anticipated that at least 15 families will be in the sample. The results will serve as a basis for generating interventions to improve the health and well-being of all family members.